There are conventional techniques for producing and displaying a panoramic image on a display device.
Conventional techniques merely display a panoramic image, and it has been desired to provide various information together with the panoramic image.
Thus, the present disclosure provides a storage medium storing an information processing program, an information processing device, an information processing system, and a video display method capable of presenting more information to the user when displaying a panoramic image.
(1)
An example storage medium described in the present specification stores an information processing program to be executed by a computer of an information processing device for displaying a partial area of a panoramic video on a display device. The information processing program instructs the computer to execute: obtaining range information; and outputting at least a part of the panoramic video.
The range information is information with which it is possible to identify a display range of the panoramic video to be displayed and/or to identify a position within the display range, and is information regarding a display range determined based on an input made on a predetermined input device while the panoramic video is played. The information processing device outputs at least a part of the panoramic video while changing output content thereof in accordance with the obtained range information.
With configuration (1) above, range information is obtained when a panoramic video is played. Then, at least a part of the panoramic video is output while changing the output content thereof in accordance with the obtained range information. Thus, the playback content from past instances of playback of the panoramic video or other instances of playback of the panoramic video on other devices can be presented to a user. For example, the playback content from past instances of playback of the panoramic video or other instances of playback of the panoramic video on other devices can be reflected in the output of the panoramic video currently played. Thus, with configuration (1) above, it is possible to present more information to a user while displaying a panoramic image.
(2)
The obtained range information may be stored in a storage unit as history information. Then, information based on the history information is output after the history information is stored.
With configuration (2) above, range information is stored as history information while displaying a panoramic image. Then, the panoramic video is output while changing the output content thereof in accordance with the obtained and stored history information. Thus, it is possible to output in accordance with the history information while playing a panoramic video. That is, it is possible not only to simply present a panoramic video, but also to present information interesting to a user together with a panoramic video.
(3)
The history information stored in the storage unit may be information in which time information is associated with range information, wherein it is possible with the time information to identify a playback time point in the panoramic video, and wherein it is possible with the range information to identify a display range at the playback time point and/or a position within the display range.
With configuration (3) above, by storing the time information and the range information, it is possible to store ranges of a panoramic image that have been looked at. Thus, for example, it is possible to later check which range or ranges of the image area of a panoramic video have been looked at.
(4)
The information processing program may instruct the computer to further execute determining the display range based on an input made on a predetermined input device. Then, a panoramic video of a display range determined based on the input made on the predetermined input device is displayed on the display device, and history-related information produced based on the history information is output.
With configuration (4) above, history-related information can be presented to a user while a panoramic video is played, and the user can know information regarding a history of another user.
(5)
The history-related information output together with the panoramic video may represent a direction of the display range identified by the range information included in the history information with respect to a current display range.
With configuration (5) above, as the history-related information representing a direction is presented, it is possible to present, to a user, where in a panoramic video another user was seeing, with respect to the current display range.
(6)
The output history-related information may represent a display frequency for a predetermined range in the panoramic video obtained from the history information.
With configuration (6) above, it is possible to present which locations in a panoramic video are much seen. Therefore, for example, a user can play a panoramic video while setting the display range to a range that is popular (much seen by other users) or while setting the display range to a range that is not much seen by other users.
(7)
The history-related information may represent a display frequency determined in accordance with the number of pieces of history information that satisfy a predetermined condition regarding the time information and the range information.
With configuration (7) above, it is possible to present which locations in a panoramic video have been much seen by other users over a plurality of instances of playback of a panoramic video.
(8)
The history-related information may represent a display frequency determined in accordance with the number of pieces of range information that satisfy a predetermined condition regarding a position on a panoramic image.
With configuration (8) above, it is possible to present which locations in a panoramic video have been much seen by other users over a single instance of a plurality of instances of playback of the panoramic video.
(9)
The panoramic video may be stored in the storage unit, which can be accessed by the information processing device, together with object information representing a position and/or a range of an object appearing in the panoramic video. Then, history-related information output together with the panoramic video may represent a display frequency of the object calculated based on the object information and the history information.
With configuration (9) above, it is possible to present, to a user, how much attention an object appearing in a panoramic video has been drawing.
(10)
When playback of the panoramic video is completed, a panoramic image of a display range determined based on the range information stored as the history information during the playback is displayed on the display device as a still image or a video.
With configuration (10) above, after completion of playback of a panoramic video, it is possible to present a history of the playback to a user.
(11)
Range information representing the display range and/or a position within the display range may be obtained as the history information. Then, the information processing program instructs the computer to further execute determining whether or not an object appearing in the panoramic video is included in a display range identified by the history information so as to select an object to be output based on a result of the determination. A panoramic image including the selected object therein is displayed on the display device as a still image or a video.
With configuration (11) above, after completion of playback of a panoramic video, it is possible to present, to a user, the degree by which an object appearing in the panoramic video has been displayed (whether it has been much seen or not).
(12)
The information processing program may instruct the computer to further execute determining whether or not an object is included within a display range during playback of the panoramic video so as to select an object to be output based on a result of the determination. Then, information representing the selected object is obtained as the range information. A panoramic image of a display range including therein the object represented by the range information is displayed on the display device as a still image or a video.
With configuration (12) above, as with configuration (11), after completion of playback of a panoramic video, it is possible to present, to a user, the degree by which an object appearing in the panoramic video has been displayed.
(13)
The history information stored in the storage unit may be information in which time information is associated with range information, wherein it is possible with the time information to identify a playback time point in the panoramic video, and wherein it is possible with the range information to identify a display range at the playback time point and/or a position within the display range. Then, a panoramic image of a display range determined based on a plurality of pieces of history information is displayed on the display device as a still image or a video.
With configuration (13) above, after completion of playback of a panoramic video, it is possible to present, to a user, which locations of the panoramic video have been much seen (or not seen), etc.
(14)
Range information regarding a panoramic video played on the display device may be obtained.
With configuration (14) above, it is possible to obtain range information from a past instance of playback on a display device on which a panoramic video is played while reflecting history information. Thus, for example, a user can check the playback content from a past instance of playback on the same display device.
(15)
Range information regarding a panoramic video played on another display device different from the display device may be obtained.
With configuration (15) above, it is possible to present the playback content on a display device different from the display device on which a panoramic video was played.
(16)
The information processing program may instruct the computer to further execute: determining the display range; and displaying the panoramic video of the determined display range on the other display device. The display range is determined based on an input made on the predetermined input device while the panoramic video is displayed on the display device. The panoramic video of the determined display range is displayed on the other display device while the panoramic video is displayed on the display device.
With configuration (16) above, a user can view the area of an intended display range in a panoramic video, and view the panoramic video in a manner of output such that the history information is reflected.
(17)
The information processing program may instruct the computer to further execute outputting the panoramic video on another display device different from the display device while the panoramic video is displayed on the display device by means of a first output control unit. Then, the range information is obtained when the panoramic video is played on the other display device. The panoramic video is displayed on the display device while changing output content thereof in accordance with the range information while the panoramic video is played on the other display device.
With configuration (17) above, a panoramic video is displayed on two display devices, wherein the playback content from one of the display devices is reflected in the output on the other display device. Therefore, where a plurality of users are seeing a single panoramic video at the same time, it is possible to present, together with the panoramic video, information interesting to a user, i.e., which locations of the panoramic video are seen by other users.
(18)
The information processing program may instruct the computer to further execute determining the display range based on an input on the predetermined input device while the panoramic video is displayed on the display device by means of a first output control unit. Then, a panoramic video of the determined display range is displayed on the other display device. A panoramic video of a predetermined range is displayed on the display device, and a panoramic video of a display range based on the range information is displayed on the display device.
With configuration (18) above, where a panoramic video is displayed on two display devices, a panoramic image of a display range on one of the display devices is also displayed on the other display device. Thus, also the user seeing the other display device can easily check the playback content from one of the display devices. For example, configuration (18) above is advantageous in cases where one of the display devices is a portable type (hand-held type) display device, and in similar cases.
(19)
A panoramic video of a display range determined based on the range information may be displayed on the display device.
With configuration (19) above, it is possible to play a panoramic video with the same display range as that from a past instance of playback (when history information was stored).
(20)
Range information regarding a panoramic video played on another display device different from the display device may be obtained. Then, the panoramic video is displayed on the display device while reducing a change in the display range determined based on the range information.
With configuration (20) above, it is possible to provide a panoramic video of the display range in an easy-to-view manner for a user who is not controlling the display range.
(21)
The obtained range information may represent a position specified by a user while the panoramic video is played. Then, an image representing a position on a panoramic image determined based on the range information is displayed on the display device together with the panoramic video.
With configuration (21) above, a position specified by a user during a separate instance of playback of a panoramic video can be presented to another user.
(22)
An image representing a viewing direction corresponding to a display range or a position based on the range information may be displayed on the display device.
With configuration (22) above, it is possible to present, to a user, which direction another user was facing during a separate instance of playback of a panoramic video.
(23)
An image representing a space represented by the panoramic video and a position in the space corresponding to a position on the panoramic video based on the range information may be displayed on the display device.
With configuration (23) above, the position represented by the range information can be expressed by an image as viewed from a different viewpoint from the panoramic video, and it is possible to present the position to a user in an easier-to-understand manner.
(24)
The range information may be obtained from an external device via a network.
With configuration (24) above, it is possible to present, to a user, information based on history information of another user.
(25)
User information representing a user who has made an input regarding the range information may be further obtained. Then, the user information is output when the panoramic video is output.
With configuration (25) above, it is possible to present, to a user, information indicating who is the user who was playing the panoramic video when the history information was stored.
Note that the present specification discloses an information processing device and an information processing system having units equivalent to those realized by executing the information processing program of configurations (1) to (25) above. The present specification also discloses a panoramic video display method to be carried out in configurations (1) to (25) above.
With the storage medium storing an information processing program, the information processing device, the information processing system, and the panoramic video display method described above, it is possible to present more information to a user when displaying a panoramic image by outputting a panoramic video while changing the output content thereof in accordance with range information that has been obtained in a separate instance of playback of the panoramic video.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.